


Gary

by lucius_complex



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, I donno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody calls him that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gary

 

 

  Nobody called him Eggsy anymore, not even Michelle.  

There’s a gilded ‘G’ in front of his black oak door and on his coffee mug, and Gary enjoyed making a fuss of the fact that of all the agents _his_ initials are the only ones that matches his code name whilst everyone else languished in alphabet soup.

The new recruits take to calling him Gary with the ease of pure blank slates, unmarked by shared history. Merlin had flinched the first time Gary had gently corrected him, but beyond a momentary pause, pregnant with words they both knew he'd never express – had sighed and fallen in line.

He supposed the man must have felt responsible, having been so close to his former mentor. Had probably felt obliged to… look out for him, in Harry’s memory.

Roxy had been the last to stop; loyal to the memory of her sweet chav friend whose (somewhat) wholesome disposition had survived council flat housing, crime and drug abuse, but not his mentor's sudden and abrupt termination. She’d held out for six months and staunchly refused to call him anything else but by the name of the person he'd used to be. Held out even when she was sprawled under a staircase in Greece with a bullet through both her legs and Gary was walking past her, gun in hand, towards the door and freedom unhindered by loyalty.

‘Eggsy, _please._ ’

‘I don’t see an Eggsy here, do you?’ Gary said, and when her shoulders had hitched with an escaped sob, continued with almost gentle pity: ‘Would he have left you behind like this, Lancelot? No he wouldn't.'

She seemed not to hear him past her own crying, so he took the time to look her over one last time, gun arm braced against the door frame. 

'And that’s how you know I’m not _him_ , Lancelot.'

She survived the ordeal, of course. Gary never doubted Merlin's prowess, no matter what Lancelot had thought during those bleak, hopeless moments when her life had hung in balance.

The next time they'd met she’d trembled when she’d called him by his real name for the first time, eyes dark with memory and loss, and Gary had lifted her slim tender fingers to his lips and kissed them.

She was a sweet girl, Lancelot.  Spun sugar and raw throbbing nerves, underneath all that cashmere and pearls.   Her loyalty was old school, much like Harry’s had been.

It was all very sweet, but Gary Unwin simply doesn’t need all of that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to put in my 2 cents of feels in this fandom. Worth expanding? Let me know!


End file.
